True Love
by rita louise evans
Summary: Amy and Jeff meet when Amy starts a new high school and they start dating but is she really meant to be with his brother Matt only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Amy is with Jeff but is she meant to be with his brother Matt only time will tell.

**Chapter one **

15 of September 1993 Amy and her family had just moved to North Carolina from Atlanta Georgia. She hated leaving because she only had one more year of high school left and she didn't want to leave her friend's. She wanted to stay and finish high school there but her parents said no. When they arrived in North Carolina she hated it and kept being rude to her parents.

The next day her mom took her to her new school when she got there she instantly didn't like it. She went to the school reception to get her new time table and find out where her classes are. About five minutes later she was lost she couldn't find her English class and then she saw this boy.

"Excuse me do you know where room 310 is" Amy asked hoping he knew.

"Yeah that's my English class I'll take you" Jeff answered.

"Hi I'm Amy Dumas" Amy said.

Hi I'm Jeff Hardy. Jeff said.

"Are you always late for class" Amy asked wanting too know why he was late.

"Yeah it's good to be late to make an entrance" Jeff answered smiling at her.

"Oh ok" Amy said.

After class as Amy was leaving Jeff called her over.

"Hey Amy do you wanna go and get something to eat after school" Jeff asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure I'd love to" Amy answered smiling at him.

After school she and Jeff went to the local diner after the meal they went for a walk. Then he took her home.

"After school tomorrow will you like to go with me to the movies" he asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Jeff I'd love to" Amy answered as she walked inside her house.

When Jeff got home he called his brother Matt then his brother came down stairs.

"Jeff what's the matter bro" Matt asked looking concerned.

"Nothing's the matter bro" Jeff answered looking happy

Jeff what did you want me for he asked.

"Matt I've met this girl and she's perfect I've never felt this way about a girl before" Jeff answered with a big smile on his face.

"That's good bro but don't let it interfere with your wrestling" Matt said.

"Don't worry Matt I wont". Jeff said wishing his brother would stop worrying.

Matt is two year's older then Jeff and is quite protective over his brother.

The next day after school Jeff came to her house to pick her up to take her to the movies. After the movies they went to get something to eat.

"I'm glad you moved here" Jeff said during the meal.

"So am I" Amy said looking at him she thought I'm so lucky to be with him.

After the meal he took her home and when he got to her house he kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jeff said as he left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Six months later Jeff and Amy are at his place watching a movie.

"I've wanted to say this for ages but I haven't been able to find the right time I love you" Jeff said looking at Amy.

"I love you too" Amy said and kissed him.

Then Matt came in the lounge.

"Hey bro hi Amy" Matt said as he went to his room.

"Jeff I've got this feeling your brother doesn't like me" Amy said.

"No he does he's just like that with everyone ever since are mom left he's pretty much had to take care of us he had to give up going to college and his wrestling dream to take care of me" Jeff explained.

"Why can't your dad help out" Amy asked.

"He does when he's not drunk" Jeff answered hoping this conversation would end he really didn't like talking about it.

"Baby I'm so sorry about that" Amy said.

Then she kissed him and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure about this" Jeff asked.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life I love you" Amy answered kissing him.

The next day he made her breakfast in bed.

"Good morning baby" Jeff said handing Amy her breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, thank you baby this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" Amy said then she ate her breakfast.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A couple off weeks later Jeff and Amy were at a party at Jeff and Matt's cousin Chris house and they got really drunk and they had a row and Jeff left. About ten minutes later Matt came to the party and he saw Amy crying so he went over there.

"Amy what's wrong" Matt asked hoping she was ok.

"I've just had a fight with Jeff" Amy answered not even looking at him.

"Don't worry it will be ok I know I don't really talk to you but my brother really loves you". Matt said hoping that would help.

"Thanks Matt" Amy said.

Then he went to go and see his friends and Amy went to speak to her best friend Tia. About an hour later Amy was dancing when she bumped into Matt they were both drunk.

"Tia don't worry I'll put her up stairs so she can sleep it off" Matt said then he took Amy upstairs.

When he sat her down on the bed she kissed him and he kissed her back and one thing led to another and they slept together. The next day Matt woke up and he couldn't remember anything. And he saw Amy lying next to him and he decided to leave so he wouldn't wake her. When Amy woke up she couldn't remember anything about last night she decided to go home.

When she got home Jeff was waiting there and he was holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hay baby I just came over to say how sorry I am about last night I didn't mean to take it out on you it was my fault that I got dropped by the wrestling team not yours please forgive me" Jeff said handing Amy the flowers.

"Baby I'm sorry too and thanks for the flowers. She said then she kissed him.

"Baby I've got to go, I said I'll meet my brother, I'll see you later" Jeff said leaving.

A couple of hours later Tia came over to Amy's house.

"Amy how are you feeling you were really drunk last night, Matt took you upstairs of Chris's house so you could sleep it off" Tia said hoping her friend was not still hung-over from the night before.

"I don't remember anything about last night all I remember is when I woke up this morning in Chris's bed you don't think anything happened between me and Matt do you" Amy asked looking confused.

"Well know one saw him leave the room and I said to Terry that Matt had been in there a long time but then Terry said that Matt probably passed out with you because you both had a lot to drink last night" Tia answered hoping that would help.

"Well when I woke up I was on my own so I'm just being silly, I would never do that to Jeff" Amy said.

Later that day she went over to Jeff's place and Matt was there.

"Hi Amy" Matt said.

Then it all came back to her about last night.

"Jeff I've got to go, I'll see you later" Amy said hoping that Jeff wouldn't follow her.

"But you've just got here" Jeff said confused.

"Sorry I just remembered that I promised my mom I would help her cook the dinner and I don't want to get in trouble with my mom". Amy said hoping that would work.

"Ok baby I'll call you later" Jeff said still confused.

When she got home she rang Tia and asked her to come over. When Tia got there Amy was crying.

"Amy what's the matter and Amy said you know how I said I couldn't remember what happened last night well when I was over at Jeff's, Matt came over and said hi then I remembered what happened last night". Amy said.

"Amy what happened last night" Tia asked looking concerned.

"I slept with Matt" she answered wishing it had never happened.

"Amy are you trying to tell me that you cheated on Jeff with his brother Matt" Tia asked looking shocked.

"I think so" Amy answered hoping it wasn't true.

"What are you going to do" Tia asked hoping that she wouldn't tell him.

"I have to tell Jeff" Amy answered hoping Tia would help.

"Amy you can't he will break up with you and you will lose him and he will hate his brother" Tia said hoping she would change her mind.

"I have to I can't be with someone when there's lies and secrets" Amy said hoping Tia would agree with her.

"Ok after you tell him ring me and tell me what happened" Tia said.

Ok I'll speak to you later. Amy said leaving.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When she got to Jeff's she was crying.

"Baby what's wrong" Jeff asked concerned.

"We need to talk" Amy said

"Come in" Jeff said hoping she was alright.

They went up stairs to his bedroom.

"What did you want to talk to me about" Jeff asked hoping it wouldn't be bad.

"Jeff you know at the party last night we had a lot to drink and after we had that fight and you left well I stayed and had quite a bit more to drink and your brother came over when I was crying and asked if I was ok and I told him we had a fight and he was being nice to me any way about an hour later I bumped in to him and he said to Tia that he would go and take me upstairs to sleep it off and one thing led to another and we slept together" Amy said.

Jeff didn't know what to say he just looked at her.

"This doesn't change anything I still love you" Amy said hoping he would forgive her.

"Get out I never wanna see you again" Jeff said.

Then Amy left, then Jeff went to find his brother.

He saw his brother at the basketball court and he went up to him.

"Hi bro" Matt said.

Then Jeff hit him.

"Jeff why did you do that" Chris asked.

"Ask him" Jeff answered walking away.

A couple of hours later Matt came home.

"Jeff why did you hit me for" Matt asked wondering what he had done.

"Stay the fuck away from me I can't believe you would do that to me" Jeff said hoping his brother would leave him alone.

"What did I do" Matt said getting really annoyed.

"Amy told me everything" Jeff said.

"What are you talking about" Matt asked all confused.

"You slept with my girlfriend, how could you after everything we've been through" Jeff answered starting to cry.

"I never yes we did fall asleep in the same bed but nothing happened I swear" Matt protested.

"So she is just making it up then" Jeff said hoping his brother was telling the truth.

"I don't know why she would tell you that we had sex we were both so drunk to remember. Matt said hoping his brother would believe him.

"Ok I believe you but why would she say that if it never happened" Jeff asked hoping his brother could help him.

"I don't know maybe she wanted to break up and thought this would be the best way I really don't know" Matt answered.

The next day at school Amy saw Jeff standing with Chris so she went over.

"Jeff we need to talk" Amy asked hoping he would say ok.

"Ok let's go to the park it's quite there" Jeff said.

Then they went to the park just out side of school to talk.

"Matt said it never happened and I believe him and if you wanted to break up with me you should have just told me instead of trying to turn me against my brother" Jeff said hoping that they could work through whatever it was going on.

"I can't believe that you'd think I'd do that I love you and your brother's lying".

"Amy I don't think we should see each other anymore". Jeff said walking away.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Six weeks later Amy went to the doctors because her period was late and she kept being sick she thought it was due to the stress of breaking up with Jeff.

"You are not ill you're just pregnant" the doctor said.

"I can't be" Amy said shocked at the news.

"Your about six weeks we'll have do some more tests to really say but I'm pretty sure" the doctor said.

When she got home she saw her mom in the lounge and she went over there.

"Mom I really need to tell you something but I don't know how"

"Amy you can tell me anything you know that" Amy's mom said looking quite worried

"Mom I'm pregnant and I'm not sure that Jeff is the father" Amy said starting to cry.

"Amy the best thing for you to do is to speak to Jeff" Amy's mom said hoping that helped.

"What if he won't speak to me" Amy said.

"Just try and make him listen" Amy's mom said.

A couple off hours later she phoned Jeff.

"We need to talk"

"Ok meet me at my place in half an hour" Jeff said hanging up the phone.

When she got there Jeff was waiting for her.

"Amy what did you want to talk to me about" Jeff asked.

"I'm pregnant" Amy said crying.

"What how long have you been pregnant" Jeff asked looking shocked.

"The doctor said about six weeks" Amy said.

"So you're telling me I'm gonna be a father" Jeff said.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's yours" Amy said.

"Well whatever happens I'll be here for the child, whatever happens between us happens but I'll be there for him or her no matter what" Jeff said hoping Amy would let him be there for her and the baby.

"Thanks Jeff, I've got to go now I'll speak to you later" Amy said as she was leaving.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Three months later Amy was in the school yard with Tia when Jeff came in to school with his new girlfriend Megan.

"Don't worry about it you've been broken up a long time you both need to move on" Tia said hoping that would help.

"I know that but it is still hard" Amy said as Jeff was coming over towards them.

"Hi Amy, hi Tia, Amy how's the pregnancy" Jeff said.

"Fine thanks for asking" Amy said wishing he hadn't come over.

"That's good I'll see you later". Jeff said walking away.

"Tia I can't wait till graduation then it will be so much easier and I can get on with my life and raise my child" Amy said.

A couple of days later Amy decided she couldn't live with her parents anymore with the baby coming and everything so she decided to rent a flat and get a job so she could support herself when she left her parents gave her five thousand dollars to help her. She went with Tia to buy furniture for her flat. After that she rang and told Jeff that she had her own place and gave him her new number.

A couple of weeks later at graduation Amy collapsed and Jeff rushed her to the hospital.

"Amy you need to rest because you've got really hi blood pressure" the doctor said.

"Don't worry doctor I'll take care of her" Jeff said hoping Amy would let him.

When he got her home Jeff sat her down on the couch.

"You don't have to stay here you can go" Amy said hoping that he would stay.

"No I can't because I promised the doctor that I would take care of you" Jeff insisted.

"What about Megan won't she get jealous" Amy said.

"No she understands that I need to be here for my child" Jeff said hoping Amy would stop talking about him going and just let him be there for her.

Even though he lied about Megan knowing he was there he needed to other wise Amy wouldn't let him help her so he thought telling a little lie wouldn't hurt.

A couple off hours later Tia came over to see how Amy was.

"I'll leave you to talk I'll be back later" Jeff said as he was leaving.

"Thanks Jeff, hi Tia" Amy said.

"Amy how are you feeling are you ok now" Tia said really concerned.

"I feel better now and Jeff been so good" Amy said.

"I know I can see that he must really care about you to be here for you and the baby" Tia said.

"I know he's been brilliant". Amy said smiling.

"Maybe there's still a chance that you and him can get back together" Tia said.

"I don't think so he moved on he's got a new girlfriend and he's only here because of the baby" Amy said hoping she was wrong.

A couple of weeks later she had a doctor's appointment and Jeff went with her.

"You seem to be doing better now but I think it would be best if you didn't work for the rest of your pregnancy" the doctor said.

When they left the doctors Jeff took Amy home.

"Jeff I have to work because I won't be able to pay the bills if I don't" Amy said hoping he would agree with her.

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of it" Jeff said wishing she would just let him be there.

"I can't let you do that" Amy said.

"It's my baby too so I should help you with the financial side of things and I promised you I would be there for the child so I have to do this" Jeff insisted.

"Ok, but I'll pay you back" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three months later on the 4th of February 1995 she had her son. When Amy was out shopping with Tia her waters broke and Tia took Amy to the hospital.

"Tia call Jeff" Amy said as she was being taken down to the delivery room.

"Jeff Amy's in labor we're in the hospital" Tia said.

"I'm on my way" Jeff said panicking.

When he arrived at the hospital she was 6 centimeters dilated.

"Are you ok" Jeff said all worried.

"I'm fine" Amy said hoping this pain would just stop.

A couple of hours later she gave birth to a baby Boy.

"Jeff would you like to cut the umbilical cord" the doctor said.

"Yes please" Jeff said all excited.

After that Jeff handed Amy their son.

"What are you gonna call are son" Jeff asked hoping she would say Jeff Junior.

"I always liked the name Ricky" Amy said hoping he would agree.

"Ricky it is then" Jeff said.

Then Amy's mom came into the delivery room.

"I'll be outside" Jeff said as he was leaving.

"Ok I'll see you later" Amy said.

"How are you feeling" Amy's mom asked hoping her daughter and grandson were ok.

"I'm ok" Amy answered.

"Amy Jeff is a good man he's been he for you through out your pregnancy you're very luck some women don't have the fathers help when their not together". Amy's mom said.

"I know but mom I'm not sure he's the father I think his brother is the father" Amy said wishing that Jeff was the father.

"Sweetie I don't think it matters he looks as though he really wants to be the father" Amy mom said hoping that would help her daughter.

"Thanks mom I hope you're right" Amy said.

A couple days later they came out of the hospital and Jeff took them home.

"Jeff we need to talk" Amy said.

"Ok" Jeff said hoping he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jeff I think it's brilliant how you've been here for me and Ricky but we need to come up with visitation rights because you can't be here everyday it's too hard because I still love you I was thinking that maybe you could have Ricky for the weekend and I have him during the week" Amy said hoping he would agree.

"If that's what you want and there is something else I've been meaning to tell you but I couldn't find the right time until now me and Megan are getting married and we're having a baby" Jeff said hoping she would be happy for him.

"Congratulations" Amy said her heartbreaking inside.

"I'd better go I'll see you on Saturday" Jeff said.

"Ok bye Jeff" Amy said tears coming down her face as he left.

A couple of days later Tia was at the mall and Megan was there telling everyone that she was getting married to Jeff and how they were going to have a baby and then Tia overheard her say that they were doing it the right way not like that ho Amy and then Tia went over there.

"Why are you calling Amy a ho this is the 90's people have baby's out of wedlock all the time" Tia said really angry.

"What's it got to do with you he's going to have a proper family with me" Megan said with a smug look on her face.

Then in the heat of the moment Tia said things she wishes never.

"Look he might not be the father anyway because Matt might be" Tia said shit Amy gonna kill me she thought to herself.

"What do you mean Jeff might not be the father" Megan said all shocked.

"Nothing I've got to go" Tia said leaving the mall.

When Megan got home she rang Jeff.

"Is it true you might not be the father that your brother is" Megan said hoping he wasn't the father.

"Who told you" Jeff asked shocked at what she just said.

"So it is true he might not be yours" Megan said with a smile on her face.

"No it's not true Amy told me she had a one night stand with Matt when they were both drunk and he swears it never happened and I believe him and there's know other possibilities I know that is my son" Jeff insisted.

"Ok then I'll see you later" Megan said hanging up.

Later that day Jeff rang Amy.

"What have you been saying to Megan" Jeff said.

"I haven't said anything to Megan" Amy insisted.

"Someone has because she asked if Matt was the father" Jeff said wanting to know what's going on.

"Jeff when I find out I'll tell you ok I'll speak to you later" she said hanging up.

She started to think who could have said something to Megan then she thought Tia is really the only one who knows so she rang Tia.

"Tia have you been speaking about me to Megan" Amy said quite angry.

"Sorry but she asked for it she was slaging you off" Tia said hoping Amy would forgive her.

"I wish you hadn't done that, but it had to come out some time. I've got to go I'll speak to you later" Amy said hanging up the phone.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 8**

Six months later she got a letter in the post asking her to come to New York for the Maury Povich show. When she got there she was told that they got a letter from Jeff's girlfriend Megan that his ex girlfriend had a baby and that she didn't think the baby was his and that it's his brother baby Amy was shocked she didn't know what to say.

"I know this must be a shock but we're willing to give you son a DNA test so you know" Maury said.

"Thank you but what does Jeff want to do" Amy said hoping he wanted to do it.

"He wants to just to shut everybody up because he knows it's his son" Maury said.

A couple of days later they went on the show and before the show Jeff and Matt both took a DNA test then they went to the show. Amy went on the stage first.

"Hello everybody welcome to Maury I'd like to welcome are first guest on the show Amy" Maury said as the audience clapped and Amy came out and sat down next to Maury.

"Amy you are here to find out if your son's dad is your ex boyfriends Jeff or his brother Matt who would you like to be the father" Maury said.

"I want Jeff to be the father of Ricky because he is an excellent father and he's always been there for us" Amy said wishing this would just end.

"What will happen if Matt turns out to be the father" Maury said.

"I really don't know we will have to cross that road when it comes" Amy said.

"Are you sure there are no other possible fathers" Maury asked.

"No I have only been with two people" Amy answered wishing she'd never agreed to do this.

This is what Jeff and Matt had to say before the show Maury said as Jeff came up in the screen behind Maury.

"I know that Ricky is my son and my brother swears that nothing happened between them so I know I'm the father" Jeff said.

"I know I'm not the father we where both to drunk to remember what happened that night I probably passed out before anything happened. And I'm sure my brother is the father" Matt said.

Then they came out on to the stage and Jeff and Matt sat next to Amy.

"So Matt you know you are not the father because you never slept with her" Maury said

"Exactly and my brother is a good father" Matt said.

"Jeff so you know that Ricky is your son" Maury said.

"Jeff said I know 100 that boy is mine" Jeff insisted.

"I hear Jeff your fiancé is having a baby congratulations" Maury said.

"Thanks" Jeff said wishing he would just get on with the results.

Then he read the results he done Jeff's results first.

"Jeff you are not the biological father" Maury said as Jeff started crying and walked off.

"Matt you are the biological father" Maury said then went back stage to see Jeff and Megan was with him.

"Is Matt the father" Jeff asked hoping he wasn't.

"Yes Jeff Matt is the biological father" Maury said.

Then Matt came back stage.

"You lied to me how could you do that to me" Jeff said.

"I couldn't remember anything so I thought I didn't I'm sorry" Matt said hoping his brother would forgive him.

"So am I" Jeff said.

Then they went back on the stage.

"Matt what are you going to do now that you know that Ricky is your son" Maury said.

"I'll be there for my son" Matt said.

"Jeff are you ok" Maury said.

"We'll at least I know and at least he's my nephew so I'll still be able to be there for him" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm so sorry but I did tell you that there was a possibility that you might not be the father but I did wish that you were" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 9**

When they got back to North Carolina Matt came over to see his son.

"Amy we need to talk" Matt said.

"Ok Matt come in" Amy said.

"Amy I just want you to know that now I know he's mine I'm gonna be here for him and I would like to have accesses to my son" Matt said hoping she would say yes.

"Ok you can come over here on the weekends and to take him out if you want and when he gets used to you can have him for the weekends" Amy said.

"Thanks. I'll be here on Saturday at 10 o'clock".

On Saturday Matt came over on time.

"Amy I was thinking we could go to the mall" Matt said.

"I'd like that" Amy said.

When they got there Matt brought Ricky a teddy bear then they went to get something to eat.

"Amy I just wanted to apologize for not believing you but I really couldn't remember and I would like to have my name on his birth certificate" Matt said hoping she would say yes.

"You can't Jeff's name is on the birth certificate" Amy said.

"I know but you can have it changed" Matt asked.

"I would but won't that hurt Jeff" Amy said.

"I asked Jeff and he said that since I am the father that my name should be on the birth certificate" Matt said.

"Ok then we'll do that on Monday" Amy said.

"Thanks" Matt said.

Then they went back to her place.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said as he left.

The next day they stayed in her place all day. On the Monday they went to get the birth certificate changed on the way back they saw Jeff with Megan.

"Hi Jeff" Matt said.

"Hi" Jeff said then they carried on walking he didn't even look at Ricky.

"Matt are you sure Jeff is ok he didn't even ask about Ricky he hasn't seen him since he found out" Amy asked really concerned.

"He told me it would be best if he didn't see Ricky for awhile" Matt said.

"Oh ok as long as he's alright" Amy said.

A couple of days later Matt and Jeff are talking for the first time really since it happened.

"Matt I need you to do something for me" Jeff said.

"Sure bro what is it" Matt said

"I need you to tell Amy that me and Megan are moving to Tennessee so we won't be able to see Ricky anymore" Jeff said

"I will but you do know that you are still his uncle you can still see him" Matt said hoping his brother would change his mind.

"I know but he was my son for six months and right now I need to think about me and Megan and are unborn child" Jeff said.

"Ok bro but I'll miss you" Matt said hugging his brother.

"I'll miss you to bro" Jeff said leaving.

Then Matt went over to tell Amy.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 10**

Five months later on the 4th of February 1996 it was Ricky's first birthday and they had a party and Matt and Amy brought Ricky lots of toys and during the party Matt was playing with his son and Amy was watching them with a smile on her face.

"You like him don't you" Tia said.

"Don't be silly he's just my son's dad" Amy said hoping her friend would drop it.

"Amy admit it you like him" Tia said knowing she was right.

"Ok yes I do but he doesn't feel the same about me" Amy said.

"How do you know have you asked him" Tia said.

"I can't ask him that what if he doesn't feel the same as me it will put a strain on are friendship" Amy said.

"Ok" Tia said.

After the party Matt went over to Chris's house.

"Chris what should I do I like Amy" Matt said.

"You have to tell her" Chris said.

"I can't what if she doesn't feel the same about me it would become weird between us and I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship we have now" Matt said.

A couple of weeks later they were having a water fight.

"Stop it" Amy said laughing.

"Ok" Matt said then he went to hug her then she put a cup of water down his top.

"That's it your gonna get it" Matt said as he chased her round the room when he court up with her.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Amy said hugging him

Then he got court up in the moment and he kissed her.

"Sorry" Matt said.

Then she kissed him back.

"What does this mean" Matt said hoping they could be together.

"We'll take one day at a time but I really like you" Amy said.

"I like you too Amy would you like to go out with me for a meal" Matt said hoping she would say yes.

"I would love to I'll ask my parents to look after Ricky" Amy said.

"Ok I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow" Matt said as he kissed her and his son goodbye.

The next day he picked her up on time and he gave her flowers then they went to get something to eat.

"I've been wanting to ask you out for ages but I just didn't know how" Matt said

"Really I wanted to ask you out as well but I just didn't know how as well" Amy said.

"We need to make a packed here and now that we always tell each other the truth no matter what it is" Matt said

"I agree" Amy said

After the meal they went to her parent's house to pick up there son then he took them home.

"Matt come in you can tuck Ricky in bed"

"Dada" Ricky said giggling.

"He just said dada" Matt said all excited.

"I know who's a clever boy" Amy said hugging her son.

"I can't believe he said my name" Matt said as he put him to bed.

Then he went back in the lounge and Amy was sitting on the sofa asleep she looked so peaceful that he got her a blanket and watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself.

The next day when Amy woke up Matt looked so peaceful sitting there that she let him sleep. Then she got Ricky dressed then Matt came in.

"Hi gorgeous did you have a good night sleep and how's our son this morning" Matt said.

"He's fine how's his daddy this morning" Amy said then she kissed him.

"Amy I was just thinking maybe we could go out somewhere today as a family" Matt asked hoping she'd say yes.

"We'd love to where do you want to go." Amy said.

"If you want we can go the fair" Matt said.

"We'd love two" Amy said.

When they got there Matt paid for their tickets. Then he took them on the merry go round and he watched Ricky while Amy went on the rollercoaster.

"Look son you mommies on the rollercoaster" Matt said laughing.

Ricky started laughing as well.

"That's my boy" Matt said hugging his son.

A couple of hours later they decided to go home.

"Amy said thank you for today we needed that" Amy said kissing him.

"Thank you too I had a wonderful time" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 11 **

A couple of weeks later Matt went over to Amy's they were having breakfast.

"Amy we need to talk" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll just put Ricky in his play pen" Amy said leaving the kitchen.

"Amy I just want you to know that these passed through months have been the best in my life" Matt said.

"Baby these past through months have been special for me two" Amy said then she kissed him.

"I'm gonna take you two somewhere special today" Matt said.

"Where" Amy asked all excited.

"If I tell you that it won't be a surprise will it" Matt said laughing.

"Please" Amy pleaded.

"Ok but only if you kiss me" Matt said as Amy kissed him.

"Syke only joking" Matt said laughing.

"Oh ok don't tell me" Amy said.

"I need you to put this blindfold on" Matt said handing Amy the blind fold.

"Baby is this really necessary" Amy said.

"Yes it is" Matt said.

"Ok" Amy said as she put the blindfold on.

When they got there Matt took the blind fold off Amy.

"Where are we" Amy said.

"We're at the zoo this part of the day is for are son your surprise is later" Matt said.

Then they went inside the zoo and they had a wonderful time.

Later in the day Matt dropped Amy and Ricky at her parent's house.

"Amy I'll be back in an hour to pick you up" Matt said as he was leaving.

"Ok" Amy said.

Then Matt went to the shops and brought roses and some food for dinner then he went to her place she had given him a key so she wouldn't have to keep getting the door. Then he cooked the meal and set a table for two and placed rose petals on her bed and lit some candles he also put one rose on the table and lit to candles at the table. Then he went to get her from her parents.

"What is all this about" Amy said.

"You'll see can you please put the blindfold back on" Matt asked.

"Ok" Amy said putting the blindfold on.

When they got there he opened the door and walked her inside. Then he took the blind fold off and she saw what he had done.

"I can't believe you done this it's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" Amy said and kissed him.

"Your welcome" Matt said.

Then she sat down at the table. Then Matt went and got there dinner and placed it on the table then he sat down opposite her.

"I still can't believe you done this for me" Amy said.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you" Matt said.

"I love you too" Amy said.

When they finished eating he took there plates and washed up while he was doing the washing up she went in her bedroom and she saw all the rose petals she started crying and went back to the kitchen and kissed Matt.

"Matt I really love you and thank you for being the most romantic guy I've ever known" Amy said as she led him into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you ready" Matt asked.

"Do you really have to ask" Amy said as she kissed him.

Then they made love.

The next day Matt woke up and Amy was still asleep and he kissed her cheek and she woke up.

"Good morning gorgeous" Matt said.

"Good morning baby" Amy as she kissed him.

"What time are we picking up Ricky" Amy asked.

"I told your parents we would pick him up at two o'clock" Matt answered as he went in to the kitchen.

Then he went and cooked breakfast and brought it to her.

"Thank you baby and thanks for last night I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too" Matt said as he kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 12**

A couple of months later Amy, Ricky and Matt were having dinner.

"I've been thinking I would really love you to move in here with us then we can be a real family" Amy asked hoping he would say yes.

'I'd love too I'll go and get my stuff" Matt said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Amy said as Matt left.

The next day when he was getting his stuff together there was a letter from Jeff and he opened it and it said bro I know we haven't really talked since we moved to Tennessee but I thought I would tell you a few things any way me and Megan had a son and we named him Jeff Junior and we are getting married next week I would really like it if you came. And how's Ricky he must be walking and talking by now. Bro if you need to talk to me ring me on this number later bro. Then Matt put the letter down and rang his brother.

"Hey bro I got your letter and we would love to come to the wedding" Matt said.

"We" Jeff said surprised.

"Yes me, my son and Amy" Matt said.

"You're with Amy" Jeff asked shocked.

"Yes we've been seeing each other for a couple of months" Matt said hoping his brother would be ok.

"Oh ok anyway bro the weddings on Friday" Jeff said

"We'll be there" Matt said hanging up.

A couple of hours later Matt moved in with Amy and Ricky.

"Amy I got a letter from Jeff then I rang him and told him about us and he asked if we wanted to go to the wedding" Matt said.

"Do you think that's a good idea that we go because of everything that happened" Amy said.

"I think we need to go" Matt said.

"Ok" Amy said.

"Oh Jeff and Megan had a boy they called him Jeff Junior" Matt said.

"That's nice Jeff must be so happy" Amy said.

"Not as happy as me" Matt said as he kissed Amy.

On the Friday at the wedding reception Jeff came over to Matt, Amy and Ricky.

"Hi bro, hi Amy and hi little man" Jeff said.

"Hi bro" Matt said.

"So how have you been" Jeff asked.

"We've been great thanks how have you been" Matt said.

"We've been fine I'll speak to later" Jeff said.

"Amy do you want to dance" Matt asked holding out his hand.

"I'd love to during the dance" Amy said taking his hand.

After the dance they went back to their table.

"Amy I don't feel like driving back home tonight I was thinking we could go and stay in a hotel for the night" Matt said.

"I'd love too" Amy said.

"Do you want to go now" Matt asked.

"Please" Amy said.

Then they went to get there son from his dad then they went over to see Jeff.

"Jeff we're going now we'll see you later" Matt said as they were leaving

"Bye" Jeff said.

When they got to the hotel Matt checked them in then they went to their room.

Amy well that was weird wasn't it I thought you was brilliant today to put up with all the comments and dirty looks. Matt said putting Ricky to bed.

"I did it for you I love you and I couldn't let you miss your brothers wedding and I wouldn't let you" Amy said.

"Thanks baby I love you too" Matt said as he kissed her

The next day they drove home when they got there they put Ricky to bed.

"Amy do you wanna watch a movie" Matt asked.

"I'd love to" Amy answered.

Then they watched Coming to America with Eddie Murphy.

"Amy I've been thinking maybe it's time I get back in to wrestling" Matt said as the movie was ending.

"If that's what you want to do then you should" Amy said.

"Thank you baby" Matt said then he kissed her.

A couple of days later they got a letter in the post from the Maury Povich show asking them if they wanted to appear on an update show and Amy told Matt.

"I think we should do it" Matt said.

"Ok Baby I'll ring them up" Amy said picking up the phone.

Then Amy rang them.

"We'd love to do the show" Amy said.

"Great we will be filming in a couple of day's we will give you three tickets for New York" the lady said.

"Ok thanks" Amy said.

After the phone call she told Matt what was happening.

"Well we better get packed" Matt said.

Matt had been planning to propose to Amy but he thought he would wait now.

A couple of days later they were in New York for the show before they went on the stage Maury showed the clips of the last show then he called them on the show.

"How have you both been" Maury asked.

"Well after the show it was a bit weird but then we worked out a lot of other stuff and we've been together now for 3 months we also live together" Matt said.

"So how is your brother" Maury said.

"Jeff's fine he's married now and they've got a son called Jeff Junior" Matt said.

"That's great, Matt I understand you have a question to ask Amy" Maury said.

"Yes I do" Matt said as he got down on one knee "Amy these past through months have been the best in my life and I love you so much will you please do me the honor of being my wife" Matt said hoping that she would say yes.

"Matt yes I would love to marry you" Amy said tears running down her cheek.

Then Matt put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Congratulations both of you" Maury said.

When they got back home they started planning their wedding.

"What about three months from now" Amy said.

"Ok the 12th of August 1996 it is" Matt said.

"I'll get started on the planning" Amy said.

"Ok baby Matt said.

Then Amy went to make something for them to eat while Matt watched wrestling with Ricky.

"Amy I was thinking after the wedding I could go to some of the local wrestling company's and try to get a job wrestling" Matt said.

"Ok baby dinner's ready" Amy said.

"Ok" Matt said as he picked up Ricky and put him in his high chair.

After dinner Matt put Ricky to bed and Amy put on a movie on. Then Matt came and sat down next to her.

"Amy I love you" Matt said.

"I love you too" Amy said as she kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

**Chapter 13**

Three months later it was the day of the wedding and Matt was really nervous he asked Chris to be his best man.

"This is it man no going back now" Chris said as they were standing at the alter.

Then the wedding song started playing and he saw her walking up the isle all his nerves seemed to go.

"Who presents this woman to this man" the priest said.

"I do" Amy's dad said.

Then he went and sat down.

"You look beautiful" Matt whispered.

"Thanks you do to" Amy said.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of to very special people Matthew Moore Hardy and Amy Christine Dumas.

"I do" Matt said.

"Do you Amy take Matthew to be your lawfully wedded husband to love him and comfort him till death do you part" The priest asked.

"I do" Amy said.

"Let the vows that they have made to day let no man break. Now Matthew and Amy both want to say something" the priest said.

"Amy today in front of all are family and friends I pledge to love you for life and Amy don't ever question my love for you I love you and our son more than life it self and I want to be with you for eternity". Matt said.

Amy started crying.

"I can't imagine life with out you I love you more than you'll ever know".

"On behalf of the state of North Carolina I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

Then they kissed and everyone clapped and cheered.

At the wedding reception Jeff came over two their table.

"Hi bro, hi Amy congratulation's" Matt said.

"Thanks bro" Matt said.

"It's now time for the first dance for the bride and groom" the DJ said.

Then they got up and danced to I Swear by All 4 One.

"I love you Mrs Hardy" Matt said.

"I love you Mr Hardy" Amy said then they kissed.

After that they went and sat down at the bride and groom table and had something to eat and then Chris gave his Best man speech.

"Well these two got together at my party and I can't believe we're standing here today my cousin getting married I never thought I'd see the day but I'm glad he's married you and I hope you'll be together for ever anyway congratulations lets here it for Mr and Mrs Hardy" Chris said.

After the reception they went to their hotel room.

"Alone at last, I love you" Matt said.

"I love you too" Amy said and kissed him.

Then they made love for the first time as a married couple. The next day they went on their honeymoon to the Bahamas. Ricky was staying with Amy's parents while they went on their honeymoon. When they got there they had the most amazing time in the Bahamas on the last day of the trip Amy made them a special meal.

"Matt I've got something to tell you I didn't want to tell you earlier until I knew for sure Matt I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"We're gonna have another baby" Matt said picking up Amy all excited "this is the best news Ricky's gonna have a little brother or sister" Matt said.

"I know I thought you would be happy Amy said.

"I love you Amy Hardy" Matt said.

"I love you too Matt Hardy" Amy said kissing him.

The End

I Hope you liked this story please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
